The Report
by littlebangtheory
Summary: Penny has a report due in a few days, will she get it done, or will she turn to Leonard for help?


**CHAPTER 1:**

Penny sat on the couch staring at her history assignment. So far she had the title and an empty space on her laptop screen.

'Okay, so I need to write a 3,000 word report on how Slavery Across the world has shaped our view on the world' says Penny. 'It needs to be well written so that Leonard won't nag me to edit things for his approval.'

Penny heard a knock on the door.

In comes Leonard with a packet of pasta for dinner.

'Hey sweetie whats up?'

'Ah nothing just looking at shoes online, look these pair are half price, Im gonna get them.'

'Umm shouldn't you be working on your report that is due in a 2 days?'

'Yeah I'm almost done, just have to edit things then I'm all set. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen cooking dinner?'

'How about you cook and I'll edit for you?'

'No Leonard I need to do this on my own.'

'Fine, but if you need any help I'm right here.'

**CHAPTER 2:**

Leonard and Penny are eating dinner when suddenly the power goes out.

'Ahh crap, the power.' says Penny.

'Did you forget the pay your bills again?' Says Leonard sarcastically.

'Shut up.'

Leonard walked across the hall to his apartment and noticed that theirs was out too.

'Penny ours is out too, have you edited your assignment yet?'

_Crap.. I haven't even started.. I better do that. _Penny thought.

'Yeah, I'm gonna go do that while you wash the dishes.'

'Okay' He responded.

Penny went into her bedroom and grabbed her laptop.

'Shoot, my laptop is out of charge. Maybe I'll go write it on some paper.'

Penny grabbed her notebook and pen and realised that her notes from class were on her laptop.

'DAMMIT!' She said in frustration.

Leonard runs into her room

'Hey what's wrong?'

'Nothing, just my laptop is out of charge and yeah.'

'Oh, thats okay, you can do it in the morning, lets go to bed now.'

**CHAPTER 3:**

Penny got up after Leonard at 11:45am.

Leonard was on the couch watching Babylon 5 when she entered the room.

'Morning babe' Said Leonard after kissing her on the lips.

'Hey, is that my pancakes?'

'Yeah I made them for you.'

'Aw thanks sweetie, glad the power is back on.'

'Yeah you can finally edit your work, its due tomorrow remember!'

Penny had just started eating when she realised that she hadn't started yet.

'Yeah, I'll do it later because I'm going out with Bernadette and Amy for lunch at 1pm'

'Okay cool, when you get back I'll be in my apartment.'

Penny went to her room to get ready.

'Okay, I'll just do it when I get back from lunch, it'll be finished soon.'

**CHAPTER 4:**

Penny got back from lunch with Bernadette and Amy at 4:30pm. As she was walking up the stairs to her apartment, Leonard came out and saw her.

'Hey, have a good time?'

'Yeah, it was nice, it was just supposed to be lunch but then we went shopping.'

'Did you buy anything?'

'Nah, I spent my money on lunch..'

'Oh, how about we go out to dinner just you and me, my treat!'

'Umm, what time?'

'6:30pm'

'Oh ok, cool.'

Penny went straight into her apartment and onto her laptop.

'Crap, I better star now, like right now.'

She opened up her document of noticed that here notes from class were missing.

'FAR OUT WHAT DO I DO NOW?!' Penny screamed in frustration.

'I need help, of course I don't remember any of the stuff we learnt... I need Leonard.'

**CHAPTER 5:**

*Penny answers the door to see Leonard dresses up nicely*

'Hey? Why aren't you ready?'

'Yeah um, about that.'

'Oh my god your breaking up with me aren't you, thats it no mo-'

Penny cut in and said, 'No its just... I haven't really finished the assignment yet.'

'Oh, ok wow that was embarrassing. Anyways how much have you done?' He asked.

'Just look on my laptop'

Leonard walks over to her laptop and looks at the page.

'Where is it?'

'You're looking at it...'

'You've done nothing?!'

'Yeah its just you were so persistent to help and I wanted to show you I could do it myself, but then I lost my notes and now I'm panicking.' Penny said is stress.

'Here I can help you, I remember doing a report on slavery and how it shaped the world.' said Leonard eager to help.

**CHAPTER 6:**

Penny and Leonard were sitting closely on the couch and just finished the report after 2 hours.

'Leonard, thanks for the help.'

'No problem, by the way, just remember that if you need any help that I am right here to help you.'

'Trust me I will be needing your help in the future..'

After they both laughed, Penny moved quickly and kissed him deeply.

Leonard responded quickly and kissed her back.

'You're so smart Leonard.' Penny said after pulling back.

'Yeah and I never thought that would get me a girl and look where I am!'

Penny laughed and buried her face into his shoulder while he held her.


End file.
